


Stolen Hour

by ginnyweasley777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasley777/pseuds/ginnyweasley777
Summary: Harry visits Ginny at Hogwarts during the Horcrux hunt.





	Stolen Hour

Harry wrapped the Invisibility Cloak tighter around himself as he stepped out of the secret tunnel behind the old witch with the Marauder’s Map and his wand held firm. He closed the hole and then flattened himself against the wall as the Bloody Baron glided around the corner and past him, his ghostly bloodstains shimmering in the pale light. Once he was gone Harry carefully began to walk in the opposite direction down the corridor.

After two detours to avoid Peeves and Filch, Harry finally spotted Ginny’s slim figure in front of him, her long red hair swaying as she walked. He hurried up behind her, thankful that she was alone, and whispered into her ear, ‘Ginny, it’s Harry.’

She jumped and reached instantly for her wand, a curse ready on her lips. ‘Harry?’

‘It’s okay, it’s me.’ He waved the hand holding the Marauder’s Map outside the cloak so she could see it was really him. ‘I’m under the Invisibility Cloak,’ he said quietly.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked nervously. ‘Not that I aren’t glad to see you.’

‘Can we go to the Room of Requirement?’ he asked, ‘and then I’ll tell you.’

‘What about Ron and Hermione?’ asked Ginny anxiously, ‘are they okay?’

‘They’re fine, they’re waiting in Hogsmeade. Room of Requirement?’

‘Yes, okay.’

They made their way hurriedly through the castle to the Room of Requirement, luckily meeting only Professor McGonagall who reminded Ginny that it was unsafe to walk around the castle on her own. Once they reached the corridor where the Room was, Harry quickly paced up and down three times. The door appeared and they hurried inside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

The Room had converted itself into a small Gryffindor common room, complete with an armchair, a couch, and a fireplace. Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and laid it and the Map on the small table nearby. Ginny immediately hugged him close, wrapping her arms tight around him.

Harry returned the hug, trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He breathed in deeply her flowery scent which engulfed him, and felt as though he were drowning in a sea of Amortentia.

‘How did you get into the castle?’ asked Ginny as she moved to sit on the couch.

Harry sat next to her and tried to focus on the reason he was there, and not on the way her hair shone in the firelight. ‘The passage from Honeydukes,’ he replied. ‘I set off a couple of Decoy Detonators while I slipped through.’

‘So, what are you even doing here at all?’

‘I need you to do something for me, and I had no other way of asking you,’ he explained.

Ginny looked at him shrewdly. ‘It must be important for you to risk sneaking into the castle. Is it to do with your…mission?’

Harry nodded. ‘Yeah, it is. I, er, I need you to find out if there’s anything of Rowena Ravenclaw’s that’s been passed down from her. There should be something mentioned in the library if there is, but I obviously can‘t check myself.’ He cracked her a small smile.

Ginny looked confused. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Like a relic or something with the Ravenclaw symbol on it… sort of like Gryffindor’s sword,’ replied Harry.

Ginny was confused. ‘Why do you want something of Ravenclaw’s?’

Harry hesitated for a few seconds then decided he had to tell Ginny the truth. ‘Because Voldemort might have stored a piece of his soul in it. They’re called Horcruxes - he split his soul and then stored it in objects of significance. He can’t die unless they’re all found and destroyed.’

Ginny’s face went white. ‘There are more of them?’ she whispered, shocked.

Harry nodded. ‘Yes.’

‘The diary,’ she stated simply.

Harry nodded again. ‘That’s right, but that one’s gone though.’ He put his arm around her and pulled her close again.

‘Thank you for trusting me with all of this,’ said Ginny quietly after a few minutes silence. ‘It means a lot.’

‘Ron didn’t want me to,’ admitted Harry, ‘but we need to find out about Ravenclaw or I’m never going to be able to end this thing.’

‘You’ll get him,’ said Ginny firmly, ‘I know you will. How will I let you know if I do find something?’

‘We talked about this,’ replied Harry, ‘and the only way we could come up with is for you to write to Ron saying you hope his spattergroit is getting better. The owl will find us and then I’ll just come back to the castle.’

‘I’ll do it for you,’ said Ginny.

‘Thanks,’ replied Harry, looking down at her.

Ginny tilted her head to look at him and their eyes met. She reached up and kissed him firmly.

It was just like on his birthday, but better, because this time there was no one to interrupt them. Perhaps it was that that made him respond and kiss her back just as eagerly, or maybe it was because for the first time in months he felt some of the pressure on him ease. Harry wasn’t sure which it was, but he allowed himself to melt into the kiss and absorb the sensations that he was feeling. It was blissful oblivion - nothing else mattered but right there and then, kissing Ginny. All thoughts of Voldemort and Horcruxes vanished from his mind instantly. The monster was back in his chest and it was roaring it’s approval, urging him on.

Without thinking about it, Harry pushed Ginny back on the couch so that she was underneath him, their legs tangled deliciously. Red hot bolts of heat pierced through him at every touch; it was as though he were being consumed with fire, and he wasn’t afraid of getting burnt.

They kissed with a kind of fierce desperation, as though both were trying to make up for lost time, and neither wanted to be separated for even the barest instant. Breathing is overrated, thought Harry as their tongues teased and battled each other. He welcomed the urgency and allowed his hands to wander down her sides until they reached the hem of the t-shirt she wore. Hesitantly, he slipped his hands underneath and pushed it part way up.

Ginny broke the kiss and pushed up against Harry. He sat up, thinking he’d done something wrong, until Ginny tugged her t-shirt off over her head and then began to do the same to him. His shirt successfully removed, Ginny pulled him back down on the couch and Harry kissed her passionately again.

It wasn’t new territory for them; they’d been there before during those few blissful weeks at Hogwarts before everything had come crashing down.

He’d lost his glasses when his shirt had come off, but it didn’t matter because he was plenty close enough to Ginny to be able to see her. He began to move his mouth down, showering her neck with hot kisses. A low moan escaped her when he found her pulse point. It only served to fuel him on.

Her chest heaved and her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. His hands roved higher up her body until he touched them through her bra. She gasped with pleasure and before long Harry was grappling and fumbling underneath her for the clasp. With a smile, Ginny did it herself.

Slowly, Harry slipped the garment from her body and nervously sought Ginny’s permission with his eyes to touch. He began at her side again, caressing, before he reached her naked breasts. He gradually became more sure of himself and began working her nipples into hard peaks.

After a few minutes, Ginny’s hands began to follow the thin trail of hair down his chest until she reached his belt. She began to undo it. Harry became painfully aware of just how aroused he was and realised just how intimately they were laid together. ‘Ginny?’ he questioned.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him nervously. ‘I don’t want to stop…not unless you do?’

‘No,’ he replied, a bit too eagerly.

There was a soft ‘pop’ and suddenly the couch they were laid on turned into a large four poster bed. It broke the tension which had risen and they both laughed at what the Room had done.

‘Are you sure?’ asked Harry quietly.

‘Yes,’ replied Ginny. She reached for her wand which was now on a small table beside the bed with Harry’s glasses, and murmured an incantation.

‘Was that-?’ asked Harry.

‘Yeah,’ she replied, putting her wand back down.

Harry fought against need and anticipation as he leaned over to kiss her gently. He looked deep into the chocolate brown of her eyes and felt immediately at ease. Silently, they removed the rest of their clothes so that they were both fully naked.

Ginny opened her arms and he settled into her embrace, running his fingers through her long red hair and immersing himself in her flowery scent. He nestled himself between her thighs. As he looked at her he felt suddenly at ease; this was Ginny, the only person he could ever imagine doing this with, the only person he wanted to do this with.

Fumbling a bit, he managed to line himself up with her entrance and then slowly pushed himself inside.

Ginny inhales sharply and he stopped, sure he’d done something wrong. ‘Have I-?’ he asked, blushing.

She kissed him softly. ‘It’s fine - it’s meant to hurt the first time.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes,’ Ginny smiled, moving against him.

Harry was sure he could cast the best Patronus ever, such was the happiness he felt right then as he moved inside Ginny. He picked up the pace and Ginny arched up against him as he thrust into her.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him as they moved together and soft moans elicited from her throat, urging him on.

His thrusts became deeper and more frantic as the feelings of pleasure built up in him and he came inside her with a grunt. When the last waves had left him, they clung together, sweaty bodies tangled together.

‘I should move, I’m crushing you,’ said Harry tiredly. He realized something as he rolled off her. ‘You didn’t…I’m sorry.’

Ginny kissed him again, soft and sweet, her hair tickling his neck. ‘It’s okay, Harry, it was still brilliant.’

‘Next time,’ he promised, kissing her back.

She blushed. ‘It’ll give you something to look forward to, a reason to end things with that bastard quickly.’

‘Yeah,’ he agreed, ‘it will.’ A sudden thought struck him. ‘What time is it?’

‘Why?’

A clock appeared on the bedside table and Harry swore when he looked at the time. ‘I was supposed to be back by now. Ron and Hermione will be worried.’ He looked back at Ginny. ‘I don’t regret anything.’

‘Me neither.’

‘I should go.’

‘I know,’ sighed Ginny.

They got dressed silently, both knowing that it wasn’t what he wanted to do, but what he must.

He picked up the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder’s Map.

‘I’ll walk with you back to the passage,’ said Ginny.

‘Hadn’t you better be getting back to the Common Room?’

‘I will, but after you’ve gone.’

A selfish part of Harry was glad he could spend a few more minutes with her. He threw the Cloak over himself and then held a side up for Ginny. ‘Come on, under here.’

They left the room and, walking carefully to avoid being seen, made their way back to the passage to Honeydukes. Once they reached the old witch Harry double checked the Map to be sure they weren’t about to be caught and then kissed Ginny again.

‘Remember your promise,’ she said, and slipped out from under the Cloak.

‘I will,’ whispered Harry, tapping the witch’s hump. He took one last look at Ginny and then left without another word.


End file.
